


Echo and Will Rant about Dadza and Sleepy Bois Dynamic in the Dream SMP for....A While

by Silver_Trooper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And I don't know what to do with myself, Family Dynamics, My friend has turned me into a Dadza Apologist, Rants, Sleepy bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Trooper/pseuds/Silver_Trooper
Summary: So my friend Will and I were chatting on an MCYT discord we're on and decided to start going on a bit of a...rant you might say about things such as:- Dadza ( Just his entire character )- How Phil is misjudged as a character- Tommy's relationships with each member of SBI- Why Tommy is always seeking Phil's approval- Why Phil didn't visit Tommy in exile- Why Phil is so cold towards Tommy- Ghostbur's character- WHy Ghostbur doesn't remember anything- How Ghostbur and Ghost-Wilbur are different- And many other miscellaneous things. Enjoy! <3
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Echo and Will Rant about Dadza and Sleepy Bois Dynamic in the Dream SMP for....A While

**Echo:** .....idea that....that Phil always treated Will like a child...and never truly focused on him or his ideals...and so Will was accustomed to think that that's how dads are supposed to act....so thats why when he had Fundy....he always neglected him....and never truly spent time with Fundy....and treated him like a child...because thats what he thought was normal....but by the time that he realized it wasnt....Fundy had already found someone else to be there for him....

**Will:** Phil tried to be a good dad but he simply was never there because he was so busy with creating new worlds for his sons

**Echo:** Phil always tried to be a good father and always wanted to do the most for his sons but he spent so long with Techno building and making things for them that he neglected to spend time with them along the way, causing Tommy and Will to feel abandoned

**Will:** The reason why Tommy and Wilbur don't ask Phil for help is the fact that they know he's always busy helping other worlds

**Echo:** The reason that Tommy is so accustomed to never asking for things directly is because Phil always did things on his own and he idolizes his father so much and strives to gain his approval in any way, even if its hurting him

**Will:** It hurts Phil to see his youngest turn his back on him and Techno and he cannot stand Tommy supporting the very thing that killed his brother so he leaves him behind thinking he cannot save everybody so he helps Wilbur come back to life so he can save at least one of them

Also not Phil thinking about how Wilbur's resurrection can patch up their broken family

  


**Echo:** Phil grew up in a kingdom of warfare and then became ruler, so he's so used to thinking logically and methodically that he doesn't fully understand attachment, such as Tommy's attachment to his discs because Phil only sees them as objects where as Tommy makes connections to the discs and sees them as a representation of his friends, family, and home that has been continuously ripped away from him

  


**Will:** He sees Tommy's and Wilbur's attachment to L'Manberg as something unhealthy so the most efficient way to save his sons is to destroy the nation

  


**Echo:** Phil only knows L'Manberg form the perspective of someone who joined, and immediately had to kill his son who had gone mad because of L'Manberg. He then watched as this nation chased down, hunted, and then executed his closest friend. Then he has to watch as his youngest son turned his back on him to be with the nation

To Phil, the nation is everything that is taking his sons away from him so the only way to have his sons back is to destroy the nation entirely, even if it hurts his sons in the moment

**Will:** Phil wasn't visiting Tommy in exile because he knew that Tommy would take it as his weakness and Phil didn't want to break him even more. It was easier to not think about this because Tommy was usually doing great on his own because he lived on the streets before Phil took him in

  


**Echo:** Phil believed that Tommy was going to be ok in exile specifically because he found him when he was already on his own for so long. Since Tommy was still processing Phil killing Wilbur, he believed that him being there would only hurt Tommy more. So he trusted that Tommy's actual friends who visit him and be there for him in exile, not realizing that Tommy could once again take this as Phil not being there for him

**Will:** Phil was really hurt after he didn't get an invitation to Tommy's beach party so he distanced himself even more

Phil's and Tommy's relationship parallels relationship between Icarus and his father - the child was destined for greatness, his father wanted to guide him but the boy flew to close to the sun (dream) and lost his life (blue in his eyes)

If Phil ever learns about what happened to Tommy in exile he will never forgive himself siding with Dream

  


**Echo:** _cries_

  


**Will:** Tommy always feels like the other child because of Wilbur but never notices the soft looks his family gives him, how people are attached to him because he and Phil are so alike

Tommy feels nostalgic when Wilbur calls Fundy "his little champion" because once both Phil and Will called him that (sometimes even the Blade would address him in such manner)

  


**Echo:** The reason Techno originally had a soft spot for Tommy when he fins him at his home is because of how similar he was to Philza, and why Tommy's betrayal hurt so much more is because it felt like a piece of Phil was abandoning and betraying Techno

  


**Will:** Tommy's betrayal feels like betrayal from both Phil and Wilbur because he is a perfect mix of the two. Also Techno can remember both of them being younger and Tommy's eyes full of adoration and brotherly love. Now he cannot find any of those feelings in those sad blue eyes and he feels empty

After Doomsday both him and Phil hide their friendship emeralds in echests, they remind them too much of a certain gremlin and ghost of beloved bard. Tommy keeps his emerald always within his reach, it's a symbol of promise he made to himself - to make things right again

  


**Echo:** Tommy's apology to Techno seemed off because he stole from Techno beforehand but in reality Tommy was trying to find a sense of normality so that he can once again become close enough to Techno to be able to explain himself to Techno and Phil....and it worked because Techno didn't kill Tommy. He went along with his antics and let Tommy keep the stuff he stole, when he could have easily taken it back

And Tommy is trying so hard to seek Phil's approval so that Phil sees him and is proud of him, because he truly doesn't know how to apologize to his dad when he feels like Phil is in the wrong so much

**Will:** Tommy had no reason to steal from Techno, Tubbo had plenty of potions. He needed a reason to be there and apologize to his brother figure

Tommy seeks Phil's approval and is hurt because he cannot achieve that. It is more hurtful when he remembers how easy it was to make Phil proud

  


**Echo:** Tommy knew in his heart that Techno would not trust if he just came over to apologize, so he stole things that he truly didn't need to steal so that Techno saw him as Tommy and not someone who had been forced to come apologize. He wanted Techno to realize that it was him apologizing and not just some guy

**Will:** In Ghostbur's book "What I remember" he talks about some fond memories of Phil and Techno. In his book Tommy has a role of the little brother he bullies and loves. He was the only constant thing in his life, he was there when Wilbur was sparring with Techno as a kid, he was there when they were making chinese lanters. His presence in those memories is so obvious for Ghostbur so he never feels a need to write: "Sparring with Techno to amuse Tommy or making chinese lanterns with Phil and Tommy."

**Echo:** Ghostbur may have genuinely realized that Tommy was in pain when he got exiled and the reason that he kept saying it as vacation is because he had fond memories of the family going on trips together and Tommy being happy because it was one of the only times their family was together and happy. So Ghostbur said it was vacation and "Lads On Tour" to make Tommy feel better

The reason Ghostbur built Logstedshire for Tommy is for Tommy to fondly remember the lands that Phil would build for them. He thought remembering Phil would make Tommy happier, but it just made Tommy remember how absent Phil was when he was a kid and how he wasn't visiting him in exile

  


**Will:** Wilbur always knew deep in his heart that Tommy was his unfinished symphony. They left home to build L'Manberg because Wilbur wanted to give Tommy something more in life than just sitting in Phil's Endlantis

  


**Echo:** While Wilbur's unfinished symphony was L'Manberg at first, it always was Tommy, Wilbur just didn't realize that. Ghostbur was the one who realized that Tommy was his unfinished symphony, the one thing that he needed to be free was for Tommy to be happy, for Tommy to have the one thing that he'd been fighting for his entire life

  


**Will:** Ghostbur often visited Tommy in exile. Especially when his brother was asleep. He looked way more calm, more like **his Tommy**. Sometimes, he could almost see another ghost, one that would cry over his brother's body. He never understood why the visitor looked like sad image of himself

  


**Echo:** The reason Ghostbur and Ghost-Wilbur are two different people is because while Ghost-Wilbur is the true ghost and memory of Wilbur as a person, Ghostbur is a manifestation of what Wilbur was never able to fully finish: Tommy. Ghostbur doesn't remember anything because he isn't Wilbur. He's a personification of what Wilbur wanted to be and do: Make Tommy happy and bring his family together again. And once Tommy was finally happy and free, Ghostbur's goal had been complete, so there wasn't a use for him anymore. At that point, it was just Ghost-Wilbur

  


**Will:** Echo Im gonna cry

**Echo:** Will I'm already crying

**Will:** Vilbur knew Tubbo couldn't restore L'Manberg. He knew he had to be the one destroying it. Before the war he told Tommy to never stand close to the podium. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his brother even more. Night before war came with realisation - he stopped being Tommy's big brother. He had became his general, his nightmare. This was a final straw. His brother tears over Wilbur's foolish decisions

**Echo:** People think that Wilbur elected Tommy as president so that he could blow up Tommy's L'Manberg but that's not what I think. He elected Tommy as president so that Tommy's last memory of it was that Wilbur recognized him and was proud of him. Tommy had strived to get Will's approval and Will had always denied him and said that he would never be president. And in Will's last moments of clarity, he realized that his unfinished symphony wasn't L'Manberg, it was Tommy. And there wasn't anything he could do except try and show that he was proud of him. So he elected him as president

**Will:** THIS ONE

YES

**Echo:** THANK YOU WILL ARE YOU PROUD OF ME

**Will:** IM VERY PROUD

**Echo:** _cries_

**Will:** I love writing sad sbi stuff

I hope Wilbur's return will spark some new happy sbi memories

**Echo:** _Continues to manifest protective revived-bur  
_

**Will:** oh he surely will be protective

like, how can he not after their last interaction

Part of Wilbur wanted to meet Tommy in the afterlife. He saw his life slowly flowing to the other side. He knew he would take care of him there, making all his wishes come true, he would never be sad or hurt again. Part of him knew that wanting to meet Tommy there was selfish. He destroyed his life, broke his innocence and left him without guidance. Wilbur missed his baby brother so much. Wilbur was and forever will be selfish

**Echo:** AND THATS WHERE WE ARE ENDING THE RANT, IM SAD NOW, GONNA GO CRY WHILE DOING CHEMISTRY HOMEWORK

SEE YA


End file.
